The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant, botanically known as Hydrangea serrata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘MAKD’.
The new Hydrangea plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new hardy Hydrangea plants with strong stems and attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Hydrangea plant originated from an open-pollination in 2004 of the Hydrangea serrata ‘Maiko’, not patented, as the female, or seed parent and an unknown selection of Hydrangea serrata as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Hydrangea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 2007 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich. since July, 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Hydrangea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.